Adhesive compositions are sought for hot melt adhesive packaging applications that provide a desired combination of physical properties, such as reduced set time and improved mechanical strength, including fiber tear and good adhesion at broad application temperatures.
Exemplary base polymer compositions and methods of making polymer compositions for HMA applications are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,294,681 and 7,524,910. Various polymers described in these patents and/or produced by the methods disclosed in these patents have been sold by ExxonMobil Chemical Company as LINXAR™ polymers. In addition, the process platform described in these patents can sometimes be of limited robustness for developing new products or altering product design to satisfy customer needs.
International Publication No. 2013/134038 discloses a method for producing a polymer blend having at least two different propylene-based polymers produced in parallel reactors. The multi-modal polymer blend has an Mw of 10,000 g/mol to 150,000 g/mol.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to adhesive compositions utilizing the new polymer blends combined with one or more syndiotactic-rich polyolefin, such that the adhesive compositions have superior fiber tear, set time, and peel compared to the known adhesive.